


Dimensional Mishap

by I_llbedammned



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Medieval Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A ficlet about the downside of travelling to other dimensions.





	Dimensional Mishap

**Lunatic** they called him when they didn’t know what else to sling at him. Even before he had taken on the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme there had been doctors who were jealous of his skill that called him an utter lunatic. Hell he was sure that there were still some ex-girlfriends of his that would gladly sell his good name up the river for a spot on TMZ. He was no stranger to getting insults flung at him or being the center of the masses’ anger.

However this might be the first time that Doctor Stephen Strange had ever been involved in an actual witch hunt. “I thought you said that they had magic here!” He yelled over the din of voices outside of the heavy wooden doors where they had barricaded themselves. Desperately he clawed at the collar around his neck and received quite a painful zap to the side of his neck in response.

“I thought they were! They were the last time I was here!” Yelled back his partner in crime, one trapped Asgardian god Loki.

“How long ago was that?” he asked, looking around for a mundane weapon. It pained him, both physically and mentally to have to resort to such plebeian tools but with the magic limiters around his neck he had little other choice.

“I don’t know! Time got kind of confused while we slipped between the cracks of the dimensions.” Loki yelled back, bracing the door with a metal pole. A twin magic limiter was around his neck and if they hadn’t needed whatever help they could get to get out of this situation, Stephen would have left the troublesome little shit right where he was.

“Get to the roof! I’ll cover you!” Stephen yelled, clumsily grabbing a club. He may not be very dexterous, but at least he could manage that. “And when we’re out of here, I swear by the Eye of Agamotto I will kill you!”


End file.
